The Ancient Darkspawn Ritual
by Eureka234
Summary: I wanted to show in greater detail the sex scene between Alistair and Morrigan that happens if you convince Alistair to go along with Morrigan's plan to save the Grey Wardens from their fate of killing the arch demon. Mature content ahead!


_Author notes:_ I thought it would be fun to show the full scene between Alistair and Morrigan when they sleep together to try and perform the ritual to stop a Grey Warden from dying when they kill the arch demon. Enjoy! I don't own anything Dragon Age, it's story or characters. Kudos goes to Bioware (c).

* * *

Morrigan stared at Alistair, a wicked gleam in her eye. She locked the door behind her.

"Get comfortable. Do you prefer the floor or bed?" Morrigan asked. Alistair chuckled.

"You don't need to bow down to me. I'm not King yet"

"Maybe not" Morrigan agreed "But I am allowed to treat you nicely, yes?"

Alistair shrugged. He felt uncomfortable knowing he was cheating-with-permission against Celeste. It was too difficult to imagine her try to sleep with this discomfort.

_I wouldn't like it to be the other way around, _Alistair admitted. He sat down on the edge of the bed, brooding.

"You're awfully old fashioned for a King's bastard" Morrigan teased "I thought you might be a bit more creative"

She took another few steps forward. Alistair gritted his teeth.

"You're not the one going against someone you love. I don't like the idea of forgetting that"

"How will you get a child inside me if you don't?" Morrigan sneered.

_Damn it._ Alistair clenched a fist _She has a point. Maybe I could fantasize about her. Yeah, that'll work. _

"Come into my tent, Alistair" Morrigan cooed, putting on a high pitched squeak "Let me take away your sweet virginity"

"Hey!" Alistair retorted "Th-that's… not how it went"

"The whole campsite heard you, you know?" Morrigan said. She raised her voice "OH god, Alistair, give me more!"

"Are you sure that wasn't you in your own tent?" Alistair joked. Morrigan chuckled.

"At least you still have a sense of humour. Well, if you're going to be such a pansy I guess I'll undress first"

Alistair gulped and looked away as Morrigan pulled off her robes.

"I'm not a monster, you know" Morrigan said, and there was a slight undertone of displeasure in her voice "Do you have any testosterone in you at all?"

"I have to wonder if you do" Alistair said. He took a deep breath.

_This is for you, my dear._ Alistair murmured.

He turned and his jaw dropped. Morrigan was incredibly curvy, so much so she looked like someone from a mythological textbook than anything else. Her skin was ivory, nipples a light brown. It was clear Mages didn't like to shave. Her eyes had blackened in distrust.

"There _is_ an archdemon out there, your highness" Morrigan nodded her head, wistfully. Alistair felt something hard press against his armour. It was the most uncomfortable sensation he had ever experienced. He coughed. Morrigan laughed.

"Like that, do you?" her eyebrows furrowed. She walked over to the bed and bent down on her knees. "Should I remove your shoes, your grace?"

"I could kick you instead" Alistair suggested. Morrigan cowered.

"I don't think Queen Celeste would approve, dear sir"

"Haha" Alistair was beginning to warm to Morrigan, if only for the amount of dedication she had. Deep down, he knew he should just get things over with. It was for the greater good of Fereldan, after all. There was no point wasting time.

"If you could that would be great, dearest" Alistair opened up his legs to allow Morrigan to remove his musty boots. Morrigan raised an eyebrow but followed suit.

"Is there anything else I can get you, your highness?"

Alistair sighed and began to take off his socks.

"I know, Morrigan, I'm being stupid"

"Too right you are" Morrigan mumbled

"It's just difficult for me. I haven't done this very much. C-Celeste was my first time"

"She might be your last if you don't scamper along"

"Look… you're obviously more experienced – how about you lead the way? I want to feel more comfortable around you. It's kind of awkward right now"

"I can see that you're not the sort of man to visit brothels."

"No"

"What a shame If I shape shifted into Celeste, would that make it easier?"

"N-no" Alstair protested "That would be even worse. I know I am with you, Morrigan. I should respect your wishes. I should respect _you_. What do you suggest?"

"Hmm" Morrigan stood up and put her hands on my shoulders "How about you just relax and stay still?"

"Err… what?"

"Is that too hard?" Morrigan asked. Alistair shook his head.

"N-no. I'll just do that, shall I?"

"Yes, you should"

With a click of her fingers the lights of the room faded until it was lit by one mere candle. Alstair's features were brought into sharp contrast. He was too handsome to deny. With a powerful burst of magic, Morrigan pushed Alistair back with a forward thrust of her hand and began to slowly pull off his armour with, it seemed, invisible pairs of hands. Alistair gulped and laughed nervously.

"So, uh, Morrigan…I was wondering… have you ever loved anyone?"

Morrigan flicked the armour to the side "Does it matter if I have?"

"It matters to me" Alistair said "I need to feel safe to…uh…"

"I have loved many in my time" Morrigan explained. With a flick of her arm Alistairs wrists were tied to the posts of the bed "…None of which have been awfully successful. I often transformed into a man to visit brothels, you know. There were such lovely men and ladies there. I could be as charming as cunning. I even disguised myself as a woman who worked there once. That was interesting, to put it mildly"

Alistair shuddered, as Morrigan abandoned the magic and traced a long finger up from his toe to his knee.

"Brothels aren't where you go to find true love" Alistair laughed "Just a little flaw in your plan, if you didn't know"

"Please" Morrigan lingered at Alistairs knee, drawing circles mindlessly "I am clever enough to fool anyone if I want to"

"Love doesn't work that way" Alistair said. Morrigan glared at him. She gave him a swipe of a whip, that appeared out of nowhere, before it vanished.

"ARG" Alistair gasped

"I am yet to understand why I couldn't do so much as make a man kiss me"

Morrigan seemed furious. She crawled up the bed until her hips were poised right over Alistair's briefs. She stared him deep in the face.

"You weren't yourself" Alistair noted "Maybe you were trying too hard"

Alistair was so convinced he would be wiped again that he flinched. Instead he felt a tight suction along the side of his neck. Her plentiful breast pressed against his chest, nipples hard. She was comfortably warm, though. Surprisingly so. Morrigan was attempting to block off the circulation. Alistair squirmed.

"Morrigan… you'll destroy my image – OW"

Morrigan managed to whip him again from a place magically afar. Alistair gasped, fighting to keep quiet.

"Why do you have to do tha- OUCH! Fucking hell, woman"

"You like teasing me, do you?" Morrigan asked. Her nose touched Alistair's. Alistair could smell her rosepetal scented breath. It was strangely enticing. One of Morrigan's hands reached downwards to reach his crotch. She pushed firmly downwards. Alistair took a deep breath.

"Don't you dare" He said.

"I think I will" Morrigan smiled. Quicker than Alistair could object, Morrigan's slim hands slipped underneath his briefs and gripped tight around his shaft. She pulled the skin upwards.

"What's the matter, sweet dear?" Morrigan smiled. Alistair gritted his teeth. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction. His breath stopped as Morrigan's hand began to move. Even restricted beneath the clothing it still felt amazing. Alistair tried to hold back a moan. It game forth as a muffled grunt instead.

"Oh dear, someone can't control himself" Morrigan smiled. "What shall we do?"

"Shuddap" Alistair mumbled, and he let out an audible moan "You're the devil"

"Am I? We'll have to see about that"

Morrigan's mouth encased Alistair's. Her lips weren't cold and lifeless, but warm, even hot. Alistair shut his eyes and was confused by the waves of pictures that forced themselves past his brain. Celeste's kisses were so beautiful, and her touch was even more so. The sound was so convincing he thought it was real.

_Please my love… take me away… _Alistair thought. The feelings were so real, so strong. He let another moan escape his lips. Suddenly it all vanished. Not Celeste, but Morrigan's eyes were staring back at him.

"You're easily fooled, aren't you?"

By the dim candlelight there was definite resentment in those dark eyes of hers. Her hair had fallen messily over her eyes.

"M-Morrigan…" Alistair tried to say, but he was too shocked "I- I didn't mean it that way"

"Should I let you roam free in your fantasy land?" Morrigan asked "I knew I shouldn't have believed you when you said you wanted to have an honest experience"

"Of course I was telling the truth" Alistair said "You're the one putting pictures in my head"

"Deary me, why do I bother?" Morrigan sighed. The friction produced by her hand had slowed. Alistair tried to look further into Morrigan's eyes. She was hiding something.

"Don't get disheartened now" Alistair said "You're right. A-As much as I am…kind of bad at this, I do believe in the cause. I hope I can put a child inside you, if only to make Celeste stop making fun of me"

Morrigan didn't answer. Alistair tried to tug at the magical cuffs to the bed.

"I think I know what to do, Morrigan" Alistair said, with newly found resolve.

"You do? Great!" she said, sarcastically.

"I want to teach you what making love is like" Alistair said "Maybe it won't be perfect, but it's truly sad you have never experienced such a thing. I think on that topic, I have authority"

"But you do realize a fatal hole in this idea?" Morrigan asked.

"What?"

"You don't _love_ me" Morrigan said "You might as well call it "making like"'

"Pff" Alistair snorted "I love you as a friend. Will that count?"

Morrigan looked over into his eyes again. Alistair thought for a second she might cry if it wasn't for her stony exterior.

"It will count for more than anything I have experienced thus far"

"Excellent" Alistair laughed "Now, untie me please"

Morrigan hesitated, clicked her fingers, and the cuffs disappeared. Alistair did get another whip on the leg though.

"Maker help me" Alistair called, shuddering. He sat up. "That hurts"

"Now what?" Morrigan asked "Impart your so-called expertise"

"Take my place. C'mon" Alistair ushered. Morrigan pouted.

"I regret this decision already"

"Shut up, you hag"

They had switched places. Morrigan was lying on the bed, her features glowing with candlelight. Alistair climbed over the top of her. He tried to forget about Celeste. He thought about the pain Morrigan must have gone through to deceive others, and achieve nothing long-lasting.

_She is as shut away about love, as I was about sex. _

"I don't love you, Morrigan" Alistair whispered, honestly "but I dearly want to help you. I mean it."

Alistair leant over Morrigan and planted a kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe I'm ugly and that's why" Morrigan said, mindlessly. Alistair kissed her on the other cheek. He laughed.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say. Ever"

"What can I say? You must be rubbing off on me" Morrigan smiled. Alistair chuckled.

"Rubbing off? Get it?" Alistair grinned. He pushed his clothed cock against the opening of her hips. "How do you like your kisses?" he murmured.

"Educate me, don't ask me" Morrigan shot.

"Right"

Alistair closed his eyes and planted a kiss on her mouth. It was soft, at first, but it gradually increased in frequency. He kissed her on the neck. Morrigan hardly uttered a sound, but Alistair spotted a small smile. He brought a few fingers downstairs and slowly brushed over them.

"Let's warm you up, dear" Alistair muttered, gradually increasing the pressure. It was becoming easier and easier to move down there, as gooey stuff covered him. Morrigan gave a soft moan.

"Was that a thank you?" Alistair teased.

"Shut up" Morrigan groaned. Alistair sped up, and Morrigan's breathing became faster, more shallow. He kissed her again, sliding his tongue in her mouth. Her teeth were so small, her lips were firm. Morrigan's back arched.

"Stop teasing, you bastard. I need a baby inside me"

"What's that?" Alistair joked.

"Get inside me!" Morrigan demanded. Alistair laughed.

"Look who's yelling now –OW"

Alistair's knees buckled. He rubbed his manhood against the wetness of Morrigan. It was so good. Bloody mage… Morrigan grabbed Alistair's face and kissed him. With her other hand she tugged at his briefs. Following her lead, Alistair balanced himself in such a way to pull them off, hardly breaking the kiss.

"Does that mean you want me?" Alistair asked. Morrigan pouted.

"Only your semen. It would do me no favours to want anything else"

"Gee, using big words, Morrigan. I'm impressed"

Morrigan licked her fingers and brought them to Alistair's crotch. He failed to hold back a gasp of delight.

"My lady garden is all prepared for you, your highness"

_Did Morrigan just smile?_

Before Alistair could wonder anything else, he was positioning a pillow underneath Morrigan's backside and taking hold of her legs. As Alistair entered her, there was a moment of sweet relief. A tight wetness stuck itself to the sides of Alistair's manhood, and he pushed himself further inside her. Morrigan moved her hips to encourage him.

"Someone's a slowpoke" she teased.

"You can't rush a masterpiece" Alistair said "Really, you can't. Oh, Maker!"

She was so wet, so tight…. Alistair picked up the pace. A flushed sensation spread to the top of his head, and he moaned. It felt really good. Too good, one might say. The bed frame, sadly, had a tendacy to squeak.

"I hope Wynne can't hear us" Alistair frowned. Morrigan grinned maliciously.

"Who cares about her? We want the bed to squeak, sweetheart. Make it shudder like it never has before. Questions we can deal with later after we've survived the archdemon"

_Please forgive me, Celeste…_ Alistair thought, trying to forget about the squeaking. He balanced himself carefully and pushed onward. Morrigan squirmed.

"That's it" Morrigan said, except her voice kept fluctuating between her snarky self and a quiet, desperate begging "Please go faster"

_Slowly but surely, she was beginning to sound more like a woman than an old hag. Even a sexy one… dare I admit it? _

"I am" Alistair mumbled, trying and almost failing to kiss her on the mouth.

"It's not good enough, then!" Morrigan yelled.

"Say please" Alistair said in a low voice.

"Please" Morrigan moaned.

"Pretty please?"

"Pretty, _pretty_, please Alistair" Morrigan murmured between gasps. Alistair picked up the pace. Morrigan gripped hard onto the bed covers. Her back arched and her head fell back. "Oh god, I can't take it. Please, go harder"

Alistair didn't like to admit it to himself, but her quiet moans were enticing like a wet dream. It was as though this wasn't happening at all. He tried to immerse himself in the sensation. Sweat dripped down his chest. He nibbled at her earlobe. Fire was radiating from his manhood upwards, like a volcano nearing eruption. He wanted to forget everything.

"C-can I hold you?" Alistair whispered in Morrigan's ear. There was no snarky remark. She simply shuddered from delight. As Alistair held tight to her, he felt her return the guesture ever so gently. It was nice in a weird way.

"Thank you, Alistair" Morrigan said, quietly. It was like her old self, but full of honesty. It was almost drowned out by an ecstatic moan from her preying lips. It was too sexy to be denied. He kissed her breasts, ran his tongue along them…. There was nothing that could free himself from this prison, even if it meant knocking Morrigan accidentally as he did.

"M-Morrigan… I'm sorry" Alistair said "if I'm no good"

"Alistair…" Morrigan whispered, breathing heavy.

"Yes?"

"Don't be afraid…to feel the things you need"

As though she had let loose a raging storm, Alistair's mind broke in a series of stages. Left hemisphere. Right hemisphere. He blacked out for half a second. His legs shook violently and he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Oh Maker, help me!" he begged. Morrigan held on to him tight, and the bed stopped squeaking. His pelvic muscles convulse in a quick sensation of pulses, radiating a sleepy, euphoric feeling around his body. He groaned as the process faded. He let himself fall onto Morrigan's breasts, resting. There was no doubt the deed had been done. It was a success.

His breathing was heavy.

"You weren't too bad" Morrigan said, admittedly.

"Don't be so rude' Alistair retorted "I, with any luck, just made you pregnant"

"Yes, thank you" Morrigan said honestly "May I ask though, once you're done resting, could you help me finish off too?"

"Oh" Alistair moved himself up further and kissed Morrigan on the forehead "Of course, my friend"


End file.
